Strange America
by charlie009d
Summary: Ziva David is a strong fighter but for once she has found an opponent that she may lose to, she fears this could be her final battle.


OMG! this is actually ME! I mean me as in Charlie! I'm attempting to type a story not that I don't appreciate my typing monkey cuz I do. I just wanna try and write my own story for once you know the feeling right? Any way I absolutely appreciate the fact that so many people favorited Ari's Revenge I loved the fact I got reviews and even a couple of private messages. So I am going to try and do my part by reviewing stories. Ok love you all for the reviews and support on with the story! Oh THANK YOU CALLEIGH LOGAN! Sorry, I _had_ to do that.

Ok So if I owned NCIS I'd be a friggin' millionaire and have my ideas on TV not not that there's anything wrong with fanfiction.

**Strange America**

I paid my taxi driver and exited the cab. I've been here less than a week and already I've killed someone, except this time it was my brother. I don't even know why I saved that Gibbs man. I slammed the door to my apartment and quickly turned around and locked it. I would have to move in the morning. You can never be too careful.

I moved to the kitchen and got a spoon ready. I pulled out some yogurt from the refrigerator and began eating it. America is so strange. The whole ride home I had my hand on my gun ready to shoot if the driver pulled a knife on me, or threatened me in anyway. I groaned when yogurt spilled down the front of my favorite red blouse.

"Great. Just great," I muttered.

I quickly grabbed a napkin and whipped the yogurt off my shirt. I ran to my bedroom and changed my clothes trying to hurry before I had a permanent yogurt stain on my blouse. I walked into the laundry room and threw my shirt in the washer, I pressed the appropriate buttons and began to walk out when a loud beeping sound filled the room. I hesitantly looked over my shoulder.

I was not alone.

A figure dressed in all white stood there still as rock. Or is it stone? No matter. Just the very way he stood taunted me. With a low growl, I threw myself at him. His position didn't waver. I repeatedly punched at him until my hands were raw and bloody, and still he did not move.

"You are good," I said softly. "But I am better,"

A clicking sound then came from him. It sounded like a gun being loaded. With a yell I propelled myself forward and kicked him in the middle section, and yet he was unfazed. My breath came in quick gasps I was losing. Badly. I had yet to leave a scratch on him, but he had already drawn blood from me. With the last of my energy I threw myself at him, kicking, scratching, biting and still it was useless. I fell to my knees breathing heavy. But then I stood up. If I was going to lose, I would lose with dignity.

"You are a worthy opponent," I said. "Perhaps we will meet again someday. And the next time we do I will beat you."

With that I placed my hands in a position like I was praying and bowed down to my washing machine and left the laundry room.

**The End!**

Strange story right? I got the idea when my mom asked my to do the laundry and the stupid friggin' machine wouldn't stop beeping at me. So anyway... Please review. I have a new story coming up called Back From Memory. More Gibbs angst. YAY! Once again thanks for reading and please review.

Ummmmmm... so yeah, I wrote this story awhile ago and looking back at my authors notes... I was crazy when I was thirteen! Fourteen isn't much better I can't wait till I'm fifteen. Actually I can last night was senior night at my school and I bawled my eyes out finally when I stopped crying the thought that someday that would be me got me started again. SOOOOOOOO please review this is my sad attempt at humor. Check out The Road To Freedom if you want some action I have a new story called Nothing Is ever Forgotten in progress so you might wanna check that out too. I feel sorta bad posting this because I am completely against posting another story while you are working on one, but I figured what the heck its a one shot who's gonna care?

Review please.


End file.
